


Day to Ourselves 1

by MacShellyMac



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShellyMac/pseuds/MacShellyMac
Summary: Nevada and Rebecca take the day off to do some things. And by some things, I mean each other.





	Day to Ourselves 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a fun, smutty one-off. This takes place during the events of Plaything but can be read separately.

She heard the bedroom door closing while she was in the attached bathroom, brushing her teeth. It was early morning and she was still in her sleeping clothes, about to start getting ready for the busy day ahead when Nevada walked in. 

"Hey," he greeted, coming into the bathroom and standing behind her as she rinsed. "How's my girl?"

"I'm okay," Rebecca said, washing her face. "When are we leaving?"

"We're not."

Rebecca dried her face on her towel. "What do you mean?"

"Have you showered yet?"

"No."

"Good." Nevada took her hips in his hands and pressed his crotch to her ass. "Because you're really going to need one after this." She could feel his half-erection through his pants and the thin shorts she wore. "You look so hot in this outfit."

'This outfit' was a pastel blue silk pyjama set he had gotten for her. The bottoms exposed a nice amount of ass cheek and the top was a low-cut spaghetti strap. The fit was loose but the silk clung to her body and showcased every curve. 

"Nevada," Rebecca said as he wrapped his arms around her torso to pull her flush against his body. "We have that meeting in a half hour."

"I'm sending Mateo," said Nevada, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"What about the collection in the afternoon?" 

"Rafi's taking care of that."

"What about --"

"Everything is taken care of," said Nevada, his fingers trailing up and down her waist. "We have the day to ourselves. I made sure of it." 

Rebecca bit her lip as his hands found her tits. He squeezed them gently and played with them. The silk rubbed pleasantly against her nipples and she let out a soft breath when he began to suck on her neck. "I guess a day off wouldn't be so bad." 

Standing in front of the mirror above the sink, she watched Nevada's hands dance across her chest. He took her nipples between his fingers and twisted them through the fabric, making a jolt run through her body directly to her crotch. "I think it'll be much more than just 'not bad,'" mumbled Nevada, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "Just relax." 

Rebecca's breath grew heavier as Nevada continued to play with her tits and she steadied herself by placing her hands on the counter. "That feels so good," she whispered. 

Nevada reached into her top through the neckline and pulled her tits up and out. Sitting on top of the fabric of her shirt, they were pushed up and her nipples were hard. "You look so hot," he said, eyeing her chest in the mirror. "What do you want me to do about it?" 

"Fuck me, _papi_ ," said Rebecca, wiggling her ass against his hard dick. 

Nevada hissed and stepped forward until he had her trapped between the bathroom counter and his body. "Say it again."

"Fuck me,  _papi_ ," she said. "I want your dick inside me." 

He spun her around and kissed her mouth. His tongue danced with hers and she ran her hands up under his shirt. "I want you to fuck me good and hard," she said between kisses, knowing how hot he was getting because of her words. "I don't want you to stop until my legs are shaking and I can hardly stand."

Nevada lowered his mouth to her tits, running his tongue firmly over her nipple, using the tip to tease and then running the pad over it. Rebecca gripped his hair as he did it and threw her head back, the wetness between her legs growing and growing. 

"What do you think,  _cariño?_ " he asked. "Do you want me to move my attention down a bit?"

"Yes," whispered Rebecca.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to lick your clit?"

" _Yes._ "

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

Instead of answering this time, Rebecca pushed Nevada's head further down so that it was between her thighs, which made him chuckle. "So impatient," he teased, pulling her soaking shorts down her legs and off. He kneeled in front of her and slowly, teasingly, ran a finger up through her folds, around the hood of her clit, and back down. "You need to work on that,  _cariño."_

Rebecca tried to quell her impatience. She jumped onto the counter, resting her feet on the marble, and leaned back on her hands. Nevada watched her as he continued to tease her, marvelling at how wet she was before he even took her clothes off. His dick twitched. Gently, he touched the tip of his tongue to her clit and flicked it up. She hissed and immediately grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face towards her pussy. Abandoning his teasing completely, Nevada licked and sucked on her clit fast and hard. He shoved two fingers inside of her and curled them while holding her writhing hips down with his free arm. "This is what you asked for," he reminded her as she squirmed. "I'm just giving you what you wanted."

Gasping, Rebecca ground her pussy against his mouth and hand.  _Fuck,_ it felt so good. She whimpered when he inserted a third finger and stretched her out even more. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she started to shake. She knocked down the soap and her perfume but she didn't care in that moment. All she could think of was the pleasure building and building in her belly until finally, she came undone. Trying but failing to grab onto something with her hands, Rebecca came, her pleasure crashing over her like waves, prolonged by Nevada's continuous movements. He didn't slow down at all when she came, only got more enthusiastic. He had to keep her steady and from sliding off the counter. 

Rebecca wrapped her legs around his head and grabbed his hair in both her fists. She felt sensitive as all hell but his tongue and fingers were too good for her to want to stop. "Don't stop," she whimpered, and Nevada smiled up at her. 

"You'd have to make me," he said before placing his tongue back onto her clit. He changed his movements this time. He pushed the tip of his tongue under the hood of her clit to the most sensitive part of her and licked her there. His fingers no longer curling and moving inside her but rather pumping in and out quickly. 

Rebecca's second orgasm was even stronger than the first, having barely had a chance to come down from it. Nevada pushed his fingers deep inside her as her walls clenched around them. He watched her as she arched her back in bliss and her skin glistened with sweat. He stood when she came down and pulled her to him. She stood, flush against him and using his body to support her wobbly legs. 

"You look so hot right now," he said to her, looking down at her heaving chest. "And so goddamn fuckable." 

Rebecca clutched at his shirt, resenting that he was completely dressed while all she had on was the shirt bunched around her stomach. 

"In fact," continued Nevada, "I think you should see yourself." With that, he spun her around once more and pinned her against the counter with his body. He pushed his wet fingers into her open mouth and gripped her throat with his other hand. "Don't you look absolutely  _delicious_?" He murmured in her ear as she sucked on his fingers. "I could eat you out all day but I think there is something else I like a little bit more than that." 

Rebecca watched him in the mirror and he watched her. His hand moved from her throat down to her tits to her pussy and then to his own pants hem. He pushed down his pants to free his hard dick and she immediately felt it hot and stiff against her ass. He stroked it against her sensitive cunt a few times, thrusting his hips slightly as he nibbled on her ear. "Isn't this so much more fun than that meeting you were so eager to get to?" He moved both his hands to her tits once more and squeezed them. "I know I can fuck you any time and any where I want," he whispered, pinching and twisting her nipples. "But isn't it so much better when I take my time with you?" He watched her eyes in the mirror, so filled with lust. "Isn't it so much better when I can tease you and make you cum this many times?" He started stroking his dick faster against her folds. As he pushed deeper, it also rubbed against her clit and made her shiver. "Isn't it better when we aren't in a rush? When we can take our time and make sure you feel as good as possible for as long as possible?" 

He was driving her crazy with his talk and she was once again getting impatient with his teasing. She widened her stance and arched her back, simultaneously jutting out her chest and rubbing her ass against him. 

Getting the message loud and clear, Nevada smiled. "Right on," he said, taking his thick cock in his hand. "I can see you're desperate and impatient so I'll give you what you want."

Rebecca couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief but he chuckled. "As soon as you beg me to," he said. 

"Just fuck me already," she said impatiently, but all that landed her was two sharp slaps on her ass. Sighing, she started over. 

"Please?"

He spanked her once again. 

"Please fuck me,  _papi."_

Three hard spanks. 

"Please!"

He slapped her ass hard three times, then grabbed a handful of cheek.

"Please,  _please_ fuck me!"

He spanked her once again for good measure and then,  _finally,_ slid his dick inside of her. He did it hard and rough but she was so wet, that it went in easily. He pulled back and thrust again but Rebecca was so close that she came before the third stroke. As her cunt clenched and unclenched around his dick, Nevada continued to fuck her hard and rough. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back, her arching back giving them both a fantastic angle. She felt so fucking  _good_ around his cock and he let her know. The both of them watched her bouncing tits in the mirror, her shaking legs, his unrelenting thrusts, his hands in her hair and on her clit.

"Tell me you love this," he commanded as he pulled her hair and rubbed his fingers fast. "Tell me, tell me,  _tell me_."

"I l-love this so fucking m- _much._ I... I want you to fuck me... _like this_ all-all the time," she half whispered, half whimpered. "My _god_ , you're making...you're making me feel so, s-s-so fucking good, _papi_." 

"Call me  _papi_ again."

" _Papi."_

Letting go of her hair, Nevada pushed Rebecca down until her face and hands were pressed against the mirror. She gasped as he continued to thrust hard in and out of her wet pussy, his huge dick filling her completely and making her squirm. Her knees buckled and gave out and it was only he was was keeping her up. He groaned long and loud and told her he was close. His twitching dick triggered another orgasm, one that she didn't even know she had in her. "Holy fuck," she whispered, barely audible. 

"I can tell you really needed this," Nevada said, smiling. "You're welcome." He was clearly proud but he pulled out of her and stepped back before she had even come down. Now unsupported, Rebecca slid off the counter and landed softly on her knees on the bathroom floor.

He stepped to her and stroked her lips with his dick, still wet with her juices. He slid it in when she opened her mouth and tangled his hand in her hair. She sucked and licked his dick, tasting herself mingled with him and used her hand to stroke where she couldn't reach. Nevada used his hand to leverage her head as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her mouth until it was hitting the back of her throat. When she began to choke around him, he came with a heavy groan. He tightened his grip on her head and held her steady as he spilled deep inside her mouth. His pleasure radiating throughout his body and making him moan. "Good girl," he praised as she swallowed every last drop. "You did such a good job." 

He leaned on the counter for support as Rebecca stood. He pulled her flush against his body. "Give me ten minutes," he said, "And we can start all over."

Rebecca touched the sensitive skin of her belly. She knew if was going to bruise from hitting against the counter so many times. "This time," she said, "we're using the bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this/want more!


End file.
